Boston University Medical Center is a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Study cases are contributed from: University Hospital (Dr. Mozdenand Oncology Section), Boston City Hospital (Dr. Schilling), Boston Hospital for Women, Parkway Division (Dr. Griffiths), U.S.P.H.S. Hospital, Boston (Dr. Finkel), V.A. Hospital, Boston (Dr. Amick). The Group engages in collaborative studies in cancer patients including: 1. anticancer effectiveness of chemotherapy--investigation of new agents, drug combinations, and chemotherapy combined with radiation or surgery. 2. biologic patterns in the cancer patient. 3. hormone additive and suppressive therapy. 4. immunologic responses and exploration of immunotherapy in cancer.